Como Pasa el Tiempo
by VH-Temari
Summary: El tiempo pasa y las cosas cambian, cambian personas, cambian ciudades y...Cambian sentimientos. ShikaTema.


Hola ! pues es mi primer FF al menos aquí, adoro esta pareja, tanto como a cualquier otra cosa. Espero os guste. Dedicado a vosotra/os los fans del Shikatema.

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son obra del gran Kishimoto que nos atormenta al no colocar esta pareja de una jodida vez. Yo como muchos de vosotros solo escribo por placer y con el fin de satisfacerlos a uds y a mi.**

Disculpad si encontráis OOC si es así, avisadme e intentare arreglarlo.

* * *

**Como Pasa el Tiempo**

¡Ahhh… Tanto tiempo sin estar en esta aldea!- Exclamo una joven Konoichi que no superaba los 19, de 4 coletas formando un perfecto cuadrado, ojos verdes y de un azul en el centro que le daban un brillo especial y su tan elegante kimono como bien no podía faltar que le llegaba hasta los tobillos y que tenían un ligero escote en su pierna derecha que dejaba ver un poco mas aya de la rodilla, toda un tentación ambulante para aquellos hombres lujuriosos.

Detenidamente reviso el papel que tenía en sus manos, lo examino como 4 veces en el día, no sabía que hacia ahí, no tenía ni la mas minima idea, su hermano solo le había dejado la carta en el escritorio con una orden de ir a Konoha inmediatamente. Lo busco y al no encontrarlo decidió salir para acabar con esa supuesta entrega que tenia que hacer en una reunión.

Reviso la carta una quinta vez y se fijo bien en lo que decía:

_**Temari,**_

_**Probablemente no me encuentre cuando, tengas esta carta en tus manos, no te preocupes. Te tengo una misión, y es ir inmediatamente a Konoha en donde se realizara una reunión en la que tendrás que entregar el paquete. E decidido mandarte a ti para que te encargues, se que puedes hacerlo. Kankuro esta conmigo.**_

_**Gaara.**_

Vaya…que problemático…- Incluso esa palabra quedo grabada en su mente, después de todo, el viaje no seria un desperdicio ya que podría verle a el…

_Tan solo estaban a 3 días de distancia… no es mucho… ¿cierto?_

_No…por supuesto que no._

Diviso la entrada de Konoha y justamente allí debajo de esa muralla, estaba el… Shikamaru, seguramente esperándola.

Una pequeña sonrisa se formo en los labios de Temari…Y en pocos minutos estaba frente a el.

¡Hola llorica!- Le saluda animadamente levantando una mano, congelándolo con su sonrisa, dejándolo pasmado con su mirada.

Tsk…Si que sois problemáticas las mujeres…- menciona Shikamaru con cierta indiferencia, como siempre, tratando de aparentar lo obvio.

Me gustaría que en algún momento me enseñes un poco mas de tu vocabulario o al menos que te estudies un poco el diccionario- le dice riendo. El desvía la mirada hacia a la izquierda… sonrojándose

¿Y tus hermanos?

No lo se…supongo que estaban ocupados y me lo han dejado todo a mi.

Bueno…entonces vamos…- Dice Shikamaru a la vez que comenzaba a caminar.

Pasaron por casas, tiendas, jugueterías, e incluso por un bosque…A Temari le dio curiosidad de saber a donde iban…Jamás había visto esa parte de Konoha.

Hey!...llorica ¿a donde vamos?

Aun lugar especial- dice sin voltear a verla, solo mete la mano en los bolsillos y sigue caminando.

¿Un lugar especial? ¿Y la reunión?

Aun faltan 4 horas para que empiece, no te preocupes.

¿4 horas…?

Eso dije.

¿Y me dirás a donde vamos?

Lo veras cuando lleguemos.

Y así estuvieron, caminando por unos 15 minutos, hasta que al final subieron unas escaleras que los llevaron aun tejado, en donde había una banca de madera, que por la apariencia parecía tener muchos años ahí, no era imposible imaginar cuantos, estaba muy desgastada.

Temari vio a Shikamaru acercarse a la banca, sentarse y luego echarse hacia atrás colocando ambas manos detrás de la nuca; el al notar que ella no hacia nada mas que verle decidió llamarla, haciendo una seña con la mano, indicándole que se acercara y se sentara con el… y así lo hizo.

_Solo están a 3 días de distancia._

Ahhh… ¿así que este es el lugar especial? – dice echando un largo inhalación para luego soltarlo todo lentamente, dándole a Shikamaru una muy buena vista de sus pechos tan generosos subiendo y bajando – Vaya, las nubes se ven increíbles, no hay así en Suna…Lo mas que puedes ver es la arena y bueno…las estrellas son muy hermosas por la noche – dijo Temari volteando a verle y viceversa entregándole una sonrisa que le hace sonrojar.

Viendo que el chico no hacia mas que mantener los ojos cerrados decidió Temari romper el hielo, con cualquier cosa que le llegara a la mente, en este caso, una pregunta algo atrevida.

Hey Shikamaru… ¿Y que tal te va con las chicas? – La pregunta no le afectaba en lo mas mínimo, por que le conocía tan bien que sabia que para el tener una novia era demasiado problemático,

Las chicas sois problemáticas, las novias deben ser peor, si eso es posible – respondió, sin mirarle, aun con los ojos cerrados.

Temari sonrío para sus adentros, realmente le conocía bastante bien.

¿Y tú? – pregunto.

¿Mmm?

¿Qué tal con los chicos? – se sonrojo al preguntar.

Bueno… Yo tengo a un chico que me corteja, vive al frente de la nuestra casa…el único problema es que el no me gusta… el no es como…

_A 3 días de distancia…Y estos sentimientos… ¿Qué son?_

Hmm- dice Temari, y se acerca peligrosamente a Shikamaru, a penas fue un simple roce un pequeño contacto entre los labios de Temari y Shikamaru, un roce de labios tan fugaz que a Shikamaru no le dio tiempo de reaccionar. – Tonto – dice y le besa la punta de la nariz… para seguidamente salir corriendo a la orilla del balcón en donde se encontraban…

Kage mane no jutsu – escucho a sus espaldas, y ahí estaba sin poder moverse.

_Estos sentimientos… que parecían crecer… con el paso del tiempo…_

_…Temari…_

_…Como pasa el tiempo…_

Y se movió en dirección hacia la que Shikamaru se acercaba, haciendo cada movimiento con la misma exactitud, sin oponer resistencia, Shikamaru la tomo por un brazo

_…Pero luego… es demasiado problemático… traducir con palabras…_

Y la beso primero forzando, para luego hacerlo mas profundo; ella aun con los ojos abiertos, totalmente ruborizada no se creía lo que sucedía y aunque pensara que estaba soñando igual se dejo llevar, sintiendo como sus lenguas hacían una danza de amor, demostrándose lo mucho que se querían…lo mucho que se amaban….estos sentimientos guardados en el corazón y que por fin pueden ser liberados

Lentamente se separaron, sonrojados hasta mas no poder, mirándose.

Shikamaru…-pronuncia, no sabe que decir.

Bueno mujer problemática, yo solo continuo lo que tu empezaste – dice retándola, haciéndola sonrojar. – además creo que ya debemos irnos…

Dai Kamaitachi.. No Juts…- pronuncia, procurando vengarse por hacerla sonrojar de aquella manera.

H-hey ¡… espera Temari calma. – dice tratando de calmarle, le gustaba molestarla, ella lo sabia y el se aprovechaba. – además es mejor si no se nos hace tarde el Jounin es capaz de cortarnos la cabeza por eso – dice al tiempo que le sonreía.

Y Temari tomo su mano.

Hey….Gracias, Shikamaru…- dice recostando su rostro del hombro de Shikamaru, cerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar por el…

_Tan solo a 3 días de distancia, atravesando los bosques, pero ahora mas que nunca, no les importara esperar esos tres días…por que ambos saben… que se estarán esperando a cada extremos… esperando a volverse a encontrar con esos sentimientos…sentimientos que con el paso del tiempo…fueron creciendo._

* * *

¡Espero os haya gustado!

Y si fue así háganmelo saber, que me encanta leerlos, comentad mis errores y en que podría mejorar. Espero vuestros reviews


End file.
